Parking Lot
by Gladiosa Aliticia
Summary: Ketika lembur, dan Hinata berakhir pulang sendirian. [Didedikasikan untuk event #MariBerpuisi Kategori: Bebas Tanpa Syarat]


**Parking Lot (c) Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.]**

 **Genre: Poetry, Humor**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: OOC, AU**

 **[didedikasikan untuk event #MariBerpuisi]**

 **Kategori: Bebas Tanpa Syarat**

 **...**

"Kepala bagian benar-benar tega ..."

Hinata menggaruk lengannya yang gatal berkat gigitan nyamuk. Sesekali ia menggumam tidak jelas, masih merutuk atasan yang membuatnya mesti bekerja lebih larut. Langkahnya agak cepat, terburu-buru. Kakinya menghentak setiap kali menyentuh tanah, hendak menimbulkan suara kencang yang entah apa fungsinya, barangkali supaya ia tidak takut. Takut karena hari sudah malam dan parkiran kosong nan gelap kini menantinya.

Lampu jalan yang berkedip-kedip horor juga membuat keringat dingin mengucur keras. Kalau tidak malu karena sudah berusia dua puluhan, Hinata ingin nekat berlari dengan kaki telanjang— _high heels_ benar-benar mengganggu keinginannya untuk lari bebas. Yah, Hinata belum lupa kalau keseleo berkat sepatu hak tinggi itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

Kalau bisa, Hinata ingin menyalahkan kantornya yang tidak punya daerah parkiran strategis yang menyebabkan seluruh pegawai harus parkir di area yang mengerikan ini. Aduh, sial. Lampu jalan yang tadi berkedip malah mati sekarang. Hinata makin geger.

Sial saja, sudah gelap, tadi terpaksa lembur, malah tempat parkiran sebegininya amat. Kalau ada yang aneh-aneh, tentu Hinata tak bakal segan mencampakkan _heels_ sembilan senti miliknya. Sudah dijampi-jampi sebelum dipakai, supaya selalu selamat dalam perjalanan—hasil ritual sakral Neji buat melindungi adik-adiknya.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Hinata tak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya ketika ia melihat wujud mobilnya di pelataran parkiran. Ia bergegas, kunci dirogoh dari dalam tas. Sialnya, tasnya menolak membantu. Isinya malah bercampur aduk, membuat tangannya kesulitan mencapai bagian-bagian dalam tas. Kabel headset juga bersikeras memperlambat dengan melilit tangan si empu. Hinata mati kata, tak mungkin ia maki tasnya yang bahkan tak punya unsur kehidupan.

Dari belakang terdengar suara langkah. Pelan, terdengar mencekam. Bulu kuduk berdiri, Hinata tidak sanggup mendengar suara langkah itu mendekat. Setelah sekian lama mengaduk tas dengan emosi, kuncinya ditemukan.

Tanpa _babibu_ , ia segera membuka pintu mobil. Masuk dan mengamankan diri. Hinata belum menyalakan lampu di dalam mobil, terlampau panik. Yang penting pintu kiri, kanan, belakang, sudah terkunci rapat. Jendela juga tidak turun barang seinci pun.

Kaca mobil diketuk. Berkat lampu taman mati, Hinata tidak bisa lihat itu siapa. Untungnya pintu mobil sudah ia kunci. Ia menahan napas.

"Saya tahu ada orang di dalam."

Hinata mengkeret. Oksigen di dalam mobil terasa menipis seketika.

"Buka kacanya."

Jendela kembali diketuk. Tiga kali. Lalu diulang. Ritmenya teratur.

Kalau hantu gimana dong. Mana sanggup Hinata menjaga kesadarannya di tengah tekanan begini. Apa jangan-jangan roh peliharaan Neji—fitnah, nih, fitnah—kabur dari kandangnya lantas hendak memburu Hinata?

K-kalau manusia juga kan tetap saja takut, sudah malam begini siapa coba ...

Hinata berusaha tenang. Suara ketukan berhenti. Takut-takut, Hinata nyalakan mesin mobil. Lantas menyalakan senter dari ponsel.

"Buka pintunya!"

"WHOA, SETAN, SETAN!"

Hinata menjerit. Jelas. Ada wajah pucat tertempel di kaca jendela tepat di sampingnya. Hinata menangis. Keras.

"Mbak, saya cuma mau minta duit parkiran!" Jendela kini diketuk heboh. Hinata masih heboh menjerit-jerit.

Hinata masih menangis keras. Tangisnya makin kuat ketika ia menyadari kalau itu hanyalah Sasuke, tukang parkir yang selalu mejeng di parkiran buat minta duit jaga dan mengarahkan jalan kendaraan keluar area ini.

"Bang, kalau mau minta duit ga usah kaya gini kenapa ...?" Hinata menangis, kaca jendela kini diturunkan setengah.

"Eh, maaf, Mbak. Saya nggak ngelihat jelas makanya saya ngintip dari jendelanya. Gelap soalnya. Tiba-tiba Mbak nyalain senter, kan seram." Jelas Sasuke sambil menunjuk lampu taman yang mati.

Setan nih tukang parkir malah ngeles.

"Udah saya dipaksa lembur, malah ditakutin begini," Hinata masih terus menyerocos dengan mata merah dan hidung meler.

"Ya udah, Mbak. Uang parkiran tiga rebu, terus pulang deh. Aman."

Kampret. Sudah ditakuti begini, masih saja _money oriented._ Tukang parkir ampas.

Geram, Hinata tarik napas, mengambil kembali ketenangannya yang sempat hilang. Ia kencangkan sabuk pengamannya, Sasuke meminggirkan diri, barangkali Hinata perlu diarahkan keluar parkiran. Tanpa diduga, Hinata menginjak gas, menggerakkan mobilnya kencang, seolah pembalap profesional. _Drift_ dilakukan, mobil bergerak kencang melewati jalur keluar parkiran.

Sasuke bengong, mobil Hinata sudah lepas di jalan raya, ia lantas teriak.

"Mbak! Tiga rebu saya mana?!"

Hinata mana peduli. Tiga ribu buat parkiran dan menakuti Hinata di malam hari jelas beda harganya!

Palingan, besok ditagih ...

Sial.

..

 _Saat datang, tiada_

 _Hendak pergi, ada_

 _Adu mulut tiada guna,_

 _Akhir kata uang hendak diberi juga,_

 _Tentu saja._

 _Tukang parkir namanya._

...

 _ **THE END**_

 **A/N:** Maaf ampas heuheu wkwkw... Cuma kepikiran bikin ginian. Semoga enak dibaca kkk~~~ utang satu lagi ya kennn~~

Salam,

Gin


End file.
